An Unexpected Visit
by Astraica
Summary: Yori has been reborn as a human and transported to the Grid by Clu. Now saved by Tron, she spends most of her time at the base with him and Beck. But what happens... When they get an unexpected visitor? Yori's POV Part 8 of Yori's Story (in between Part 7's chapter)


A/N: _This was a dream I'd had after watching TRON: Uprising. I was Yori reborn as a human in this dream, which seemed to tie-in to the dream I'd had as her being kidnapped by Clu much earlier. That was a dream I'd had long before Legacy had come out. This takes place in the middle of the fanfic/dream I had first posted titled: Tron Dream - Yori Reborn, while Tron, Beck and Yori were still working together to lead the second revolution._

**An Unexpected Visit**

Her eyes became glazed as memories from long ago take over her mind. "Tron and I were working in front of his huge touch-based interface in his hide-out. I was working on a pad, and Tron was working on the interface screen itself... We talked... He didn't say much, he never does." She says with a light laugh. "I walked over to Tron to hand him my pad... He took it from me, fingers brushing over mine, and I "felt" something... I couldn't describe it, but it was... Amazing, yet small. And our eyes locked, the way he looked at me! I must have blushed! His eyes were so intense, heated... We leaned in, and just as we were a few mere millimetres away, a loud explosion sounded outside the base! We both looked quickly to the front window and rushed towards it!"

"There was smoke rising heavily to the left. It looked as though it was on the base's foundation!" Her eyes became worried and wide. "Our hands were pressed on the glass... Tron Growled, "Cyrus!" and with an angry expression, dashed for the door. I ran after him and shouted, "I'm coming _with_ you!" He turned and held my arms gently. His expression changed... Worried, scared? Soft. He made me promise not to leave the base. I protested once, saying, "If _Cyrus_ is the one out there, then I'm _coming_ with you." Sternly but not angry. But his expression alone had me shaken already. Tron never looks worried about anything, and in the end, that and his words..." Her eyes became soft, loving. "Tron sounded even more worried and caring when he gave his retaliation to my protest, had me agree to stay. I nodded and trusted him, touched his chest and smiled sadly. I knew that if he was that worried there was a good reason, and I wasn't going to fight him on it. I trusted him, entirely. He looked relieved, half-smiled, nodded and ran for the door, which was on the lower level below the Command Centre."

"Once he was outside, he started searching, and Beck had come to join him to inspect the area of the explosion. It didn't take more than a few seconds and he realized that it was a decoy! He shouted, "It's a decoy!" and Ran for the door! Tron tried to operate the controls quickly, but they wouldn't open the door for him." Her eyes became fearful now. "He had put the base on ultra lock-down and only his code should have been able to get in. He cursed and angrily went to the middle of the door and kicked at it, punched it, yelled. He was angry, worried... Terrified about something."

"Beck came up to his left, where the controls were and said, "This isn't going to help." And Tron responded with, "I know." And gave the door one last Good punch for good measure, then stopped, looked up for a second, and then ran left, following the edge of the base, shouting, "Follow me! There's another way in!" Beck was surprised and exclaimed, "There's another way?! Why wasn't I told about this?" Tron only continued running and shouted back to him, "I built it in case something like this happened. It had to be kept secret!"

Back in the base, I was standing in about the same place Tron had left me, my hands up, in front of my chest, when the lights went off! I saw Cyrus step out from the shadows when extremely low lighting came on. For a minute, I was afraid. Really afraid. But I tamped it down before he could see my fear, and looked at him with stern eyes, watching to see what he would do, careful, studying. He told me that I couldn't get out... And that we didn't have to worry about Tron getting in, to "save" me... He had the base on extreme lock-down, but for _his_ code..."

"I wanted to give him the benefit of a doubt however. So I didn't take on a defensive stance. I said confidently yet sternly, "What do you want from me?" And he casually walked up to the spot where Tron had last stood in front of the Interface screen, folders and windows, still there, and with a casual movement of his hands, said, "Oh, just to talk." And started playing around with the information Tron had there, moving it around... I walked slowly up to him then, cautiously, watching what he was doing on the screen more than anything to see if he was going into files that he shouldn't. But he seemed to be content with absent-mindedly "messing" with them."

"I remember standing beside him and hoping I could change his mind on the People of the Grid if I told him about Users being SO much like them, with Genetic Code, and how some feel as controlled about their being as he does. Yet, they possess free will, as every action they _do_ make, is theirs and theirs alone. I can't remember what I said, but I know that I made a good argument and he had listened patiently throughout... His expression grew angry when I was done, and he shouted!" Her expression became sad. "He declared that the Users, and possibly the entire Universe, needed to be "Saved"! My heart sank... I knew that there was No saving him. He was gone... He would not change his mind. It was a resolute thing, solid. I was sad, but I had made the decision, he simply needed to be locked away again." She shook her head and continued on.

By then Tron and Beck had arrived at the back entrance… A well-hidden door. Beck looked impressed, but Tron was frantically working to get it open. He said that even Cyrus didn't know it existed... They bantered... Then Beck said something to lighten the mood. "We'll get to her in time. Don't worry.""

"By then Cyrus had calmed and started talking again... I don't remember exactly what he said, but he told me that Tron knew I was more Program than User now, and he somehow knew that Tron had not told me. He was right, but that did nothing to his desire. I was barely surprised, what I thought was that Tron was being so sweet, protecting me like that. He had a reason for it, and I trusted him completely. I thought it was a caring gesture. He cared. That's why he hadn't told me."

She breathed in slowly, preparing for the next part. "I expressed as much to Cyrus, and he just roared! He completely changed! He was mad I wasn't even wavered by his speech, he was so smug when he went about it, but now! He shouted! "Do you REALLY think he LOVES you?!" And roughly grabbed my right wrist and rose it above my head... I SCREAMED! From the FEELING that was caused by that UNWANTED touch! I _didn't_ understand! I felt SO violated! More than I ever thought possible, and from one simple Touch! It hurt! I recoiled away from him, or tried to. He just jerked me back, making me stand a bit straighter. I was pulling against his grip the whole time, NOW I was terrified! He growled to me. "It's because you bear his mark when he's never even TOUCHED you!" He let go of my wrist roughly and I immediately grabbed hold of it with my other hand. TRYING Desperately to make the feeling go away! But it didn't help. I saw my wrist... It was see-through where he had gripped it, and had a mark there.. Tron's symbol was there, intertwined with what looked like a triangle, small, but clear. It was a different colour, red and purple, than the rest of the circuitry around it, which was white, under the skin."

"He stormed away from me, a good few feet, while I recollected myself and GLARED at him! I didn't understand then what the symbol meant, or what it was, nor why a simple touch could make me feel like that! I only knew the rush and wonderful feelings I got when Tron touched me… But this, this was something completely different. It seemed that touch here meant a lot more than it did in the User World."

"By now Tron and Beck were rushing in from the side near the back. Tron could see half of me up on the higher level, just as I shouted, "How DARE you! _How_ DARE you question a part of Tron you don't even Understand?!" And I took my Identity Disk from my back and activated it while taking as much of a defensive stance as I knew how. I knew I didn't know how to fight… That I couldn't POSSIBLY stand up against Cyrus if he were to attack me… But I'LL BE _DAMNED_ if I was going to go down without a fight! I NEEDED to as well, for Tron. To stay alive for as long as I could. I Trusted him. Wholly, completely. I knew he would find a way in. I wasn't afraid. I knew he would come eventually to save me. And I stared Cyrus down."

"Tron's eyes had gone wide with shock! And Beck said, "We need to help her!" and took a step forward, he was slightly behind Tron, but Tron threw his arm out to deter him, unmoving any other part of himself while doing so. Beck gave him a puzzled look, saw his expression, and looked shocked himself. He looked back towards me..."

"Cyrus laughed, so hard he held his stomach and shouted, "OH! That's GREAT! YOU'RE in love with him too!" Then his expression changed, angry, as he took his Disk off his back, and that's when Tron and Beck leapt into action! Just as Cyrus started towards me the two of them intercepted him! The fight was epic! Disks flying, everyone twisting and turning out of the range of the other's disk, jumping high in the air. But it was two against one so Cyrus had to go down eventually."

"After, Tron and Beck had gotten Cyrus out of the Base and to another secret prison that he shouldn't ever be able to escape. When they came back I came up to Tron. I was still feeling SO violated, I took his left hand and brought it up to wrap around my right wrist. I asked him to forgive me, to allow me this, I NEEDED it SO badly... For him to hold me, and NOT let go for a very long time… Until that AWFUL feeling was gone… Even though I didn't understand why. But that was ok. I somehow knew that only he could take that pain and feeling away. I crumpled against his chest... He was wearing his white suit the whole time... My forehead fell on his symbol and my left arm wrapped around his waist. I just NEEDED him to hold me... I felt better already... But still so confused and hurt. I huddled into him and his free arm wrapped around me... He was fine with holding me, if his gentle, yet firm hold was of any indication. We stayed that way for quite some time as he murmured comforting words to me, though not often, we were mostly quiet, until the pain and feeling subsided, and I was ok again."


End file.
